The Wonders of The Golden Sliver Kitsune
by KiraXFanficLoverX
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Few liked him and Many do not.. He was a ball of happiness, or atleast the people thought.. They didn't know that Naruto Wore a Idiot Happy-Go-Lucky Mask.. to hide his pain... One Day, He was tortured by the civilians and left him to the forest of death.. But Kyuubi Took pitty of him and asked help to a friend before he died and gave the kit his gift.. Tomoe ...
1. The Beginning Of the Story

Wonder?

'' Ne! ne sakura-chan! '' a blond child yelled as he tries his attempts to catch a certain pinkette attention, and he succeeded only it wasn't the attention he wanted…

'' NARUTO! SHANNARO! '' and by that , the pinkette known as Sakura Haruno, punched naruto very hard,

'' ouch! Sakura-chan did you have t-'' another punch landed on the blond child known as Naruto , again from the pinkette , and she, as harshly she says..

'' Naruto-BaKA! Don't disturb me! Listen here and listen well you idiot! I am not going to eat some pathetic food with YOU! You know, you should have failed at the bell test, your just a loser with no parents and no talents! Can you answer me, why should **I** go with a loser much less, a demon?! Why should a talented, beautiful, rich, a good and a strong kunoichi have lunch with a no-named, pathetic, and a demon ?!

Go away naruto-baka and stop disturbing me, your too ugly and pathetic for my taste'' and with that sakura left naruto all by himself , pained.. but he only hid it..

_Crack Crack_

'' I wonder….. if i…. if I disappeared from your sight… would you be happy? '' naruto asked, his idiot mask gone and a sad, depressed and a lonely boy asked only for the wind to carry it away..

'' hey! Hey sasuke! Oi! Teme! Can you come to my house? Since we are bestfriend-''

Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence when he heard sasuke laughed.. _harshly_

'' ahahahahahahh, bestfriends? Since when did we became best friends dobe? Much less, friends? Listen here dobe, we might have worked well in the bell test, in the waves and in the chuunin exams but, it is just nothing.. Me , an elite will never EVER have a friend to a class-clown and a dead-last like you dobe'' sasuke said with a harsh laugh and he turned away leaving the poor blond in pained..

_Crack Crack _

_Crack_

Naruto idiot masked was gone and he asked to the wind again with pained voice with his suffering eyes..

'' I wonder, i-i… I disappeared of y-your sight… w-would y-you be happy? ''

A tear was seen in his cheeks as his idiot mask cracks..

'' Hi kakashi-sensei! Can you train me ? '' naruto asked,

Kakashi made a eye-smile to him and pat him on the head,

' atleast kakashi-sensei is willing t-' naruto's thoughts were cutted by kakashi response..

'' im sorry naruto but im going to train sasuke okay? '' kakashi said but naruto made a question '' why kakashi-sensei?! Why is it sasuke here, sasuke there and sasuke everywhere!? You only trained him not us! W-''

'' Naruto, Sasuke is from the uchiha clan, a clan of Elites .. I have to train him to the best I can while compared to you, your only an orphan with no family and had a demon inside , sasuke is allowed to have such power since he need to avenge his family while you, don't need my help since there is a chance you would obliterate this village and besides, you don't have a family to avenge .. just go away naruto.. go away from my sight for awhile '' and with that, naruto runs away crying but not before leaving a question,

_Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack_

'' I-I wonder.. sniff… i-if i-im .. I sniff d-disappeared from y-y-your sniff sniff sight forever..

w-will you be h-happy?''

At this question, kakashi regretted what he said but just shrugged off and continued to read the book on his hand..

Naruto was walking in the middle of the night when a little girl was trying to reach a cat,

'' Mimi-chan! Come down! Don't be afraid mimi-chan! '' naruto looked at the little girl and it was Hyuuga Hanabi, second daughter of hiashi.. and a prodigy,

Naruto walked to her and and asked,

'' Hi Hanabi-chan, do you want me to get mimi? ''

Hanabi looked at the blonde and said '' please Uzumaki-san! Mimi-chan might get hurt!'' and with that, naruto climbed to the tree and had was able to grab the cat but unfortunenately, the branch fell and caused them to fall but luckily they were both okay but hanabi..

'' thank you uzumaki-san! Mimi-chan! Let's go home! '' hanabi holded the cat but from the fall of the branch, the cat scratched hanabi on her cheek, arms and her ankle

Hanabi is a prodigy and had a high tolerance for pain.. in jyuuken attacks but when it comes to scratches and injuries..

…..

'' Uwahhhh! '' hanabi begun to cry which caused civilians to look at them and gasp

'' the demon had attacked the hyuuga ! ''

'' I know that hyuuga! It's the prodigy of the hyuuga clan and the second daughter of hiashi-sama! ''

'' How dare that foul demon attack her?!''

'' ko! Hanabi-sama was attacked by the demon brat! '' a branch hyuuga member yelled,

Ko, a branch member was the care taker of hanabi and trainer of hinata..

When he saw the scene he yelled '' HANABI-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY? LET US GO HOME AND TREAT THOSE WOUNDS THEY MIGHT HAVE BACTERIA AND VIRUSES! '' and with that, he picked up a crying hanabi and glared at naruto..

'' foul demon! ''

After the hyuugas left, naruto turned around to the civilians only to see them holding a bunch of weapons and was grinning evilly

'' payback you demon! '' Kura and Sara the haruno couple, yelled..

And with that, they attacked, torment him..

For 5 hours… the slashed his body with different sharp things, burned his arms, beating him…

They hurt him and make sure the live him in the forest of death WITH scars marking the day he got hurt..

He was all alone, left to die..

As he felt the light in him fade…

He asked to no one with sad eyes that leaked with tears, his idiot mask finally broke..

'' i- cough I wonder.. i-I w-wonder… i-if cough, I-I a-am cough cough d-dead… w-will t-they be h-happy? Cough ''

And with that.. he fell to the world f darkness..

'' **Poor kit…. He doesn't deserve this life… I guess I'll say goodbye kit, …. ' HOWL '**

**Kit be safe as I leave my gift to you, my long time friend will take care of you.. good bye kit.. see you in the after life '' **and that, the kyuubi died giving his energy, youki and life to naruto and fade away..

' **HOWL '**

A man with short silvery hair that had two kitsune ears, he had velvet purple slitted eyes..

He was wearing a white kimono for boys and has a fan in his hand his pale white skin being touched by the moons light showing his sharp nails, the wind blew across him as he heard the dying wish of his old friend..

' hmm.. it seems kurama had died.. sigh … well, I'll do it for you kurama, I'll take care the brat '

And with that, he closed his fan and thrown it away and smiled to the moon,

'' I, Tomoe the former familiar of the two past land gods.. will do your kitsune last wish, my friend ''

Tomoe looked around in the forest of death as he tried to look for a 'brat' as he ays..

He had no luck until, he saw a fox drag a large leaf full of fruits..

Tomoe, as a kitsune, is always and natural to be curious..

He followed the fox that entered a cave and out of it..

And he was surprised to see a small pack of wild animals surround a small wounded child with the food and water..

He looked at the young child who seem to have deep wounds and such..

' tch, this is why I hate humans nanami… why can't they be like you and understand the situation? And they call us bloody thirsty beast with no mercy when those … humans hurted a child with no sins '

The young child in the age of 12 had spiky soft blond hair that had white streaks on them, his scarred and wounded skin were turning milky white as the wounds seem to heal up, his one blond mixed white kitsune tail swishing nervously yet happily and his twitching kitsune ears on his head seem to laid back..

The blond kit opened his eyes happily which were lilac purple slitted eyes…

' hmm… it seems you truly gave him your …. Hn… may you rest in peace, kurama, I'll take care of this blond kit….. ' tomoe thought as he smiled

Tomoe walked out of the bushes and looked at the blond kit..

The animals noticed his presence that they begun growling at him, the kit noticed this and looked at him..

It wasn't fear or hatred or any negative emotions..

The kit was looking at him with curiousity.

'' umm….. who are you mister? '' the blond kit asked as his kitsune ears twitched and his tail swayed behind his back, his purple lilac slits eyes looks at tomoe with curiousity..

'' Im…. A friend… '' tomoe said as he smiled and walked to him with no fear, the animals backed alittle but continued watching him with wary..

Tomoe walked to naruto and kneeled and patted him on the bed..

The kit smiled at him and said '' A friend … huh? Pleased to meet you kitsune-san! ''

The kit said happily ..

Tomoe smiled and took the hand of the kit and with that, they disappeared with leaves swirling without any trace..

The next morning

Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Jin Haruno and Mebuki Haruno, The daughter of the most richest civilian family, and a kunoichi.. team number is 7, team mates are Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki the Dead last and an orphan..

Sakura who walked in the village street of konoha, was thinking about his wonderful crush, sasuke uchiha..

While thinking, she didn't realize she was now in training ground 7, and with that ..

She bumped into sasuke who just arrived..

'' hey w- uh!? Sasuke-kun? Gomen sasuke-kun! '' sakura apologized while sasuke glared and 'tch' and then walked to a nearby tree..

They were supposed to have two more hours when kakashi arrived… _early_

The two genins were took by surprise as their sensei arrived early! Early I tell you!

But his expression was that of a panick..

'' Sakura and Sasuke, let's go to the hokage tower, we were ordered by tsunade-sama to go there.. hurry! '' he said in a hurrying tone..

The two raised their eyebrows and asked, '' for what sensei ? ''

Kakashi hatake answered with a panicking voice with a mixture of sadness, '' naruto is missing ''

Then the two genins widen their eyes and with that, they ran fast to the hokage tower

'' hokage-sama, you have asked our presence ''

Kakashi said as he bowed with sasuke and sakura

Tsunade Senju, looked at them with a pained look and a she bursted into tears as she stuttered,

'' T-team s-seven N-n-n-naruto U-u-uzumaki sob sob , d-d-dead…. '' and with that she fell into a deep sadness while crying, as shizune tries to ease her..

A wooden box fell from the hokage's desk and it revealed what was inside..

Sakura choked back a sob as her tears stream down to her cheeks, while sasuke had a complete shock of his face and a lot of sadness in his eyes as he and sakura trembled, while kakashi widen his eyes out of shock and stepped back..

There on the floor of the knocked wooden box, the object who was revealed was…

A Konoha Headband with lots.. of blood on it…


	2. The Disaster of Peoples And The Training

Wonders

KiraXFanficLoverX :Guys, I think im stopping publishing the kitsune vampire hybrid for a while, im just a beginner and i should start making short chapters..

if you got problems then you got to say to my POLITELY

and please avoid any rude remarks!

Naruto: Ne Kira-chan! they wont probably insult you cause your so cute and nice!

..

stare

KiraXFanficLoverX : Kawaiiiii Desho ! Naru-Chan! Kawaii!

Naruto: K-kir-ra C-chan! c-can't B-breathe!

KiraXfanficLoverX : Gomen! naru-chan

Tomoe : Naru, Lets go and have your lessons, Lets leave the idiot alone, Come

KiraXFanficLoverX gets mad and starts running after tomoe with a scythe on her hand : Oi Tomoe! get back here you lousy fox!

Tomoe simplys runs away with Kira following him

Naruto blinks slowly as he tilted his head but shrugged it and turns around to us

Naruto: KiraXFanficLoverX or Kira-chan Doesn't Own Naruto or Kamisama Hajimemashita!

'' TOMOE!''

sweats drop

! START!

With Naruto

'' uhmm… Kitsune-san? What is your name? '' naruto asked,

Tomoe smiled at him and said '' Im Tomoe, a Silver kitsune ''

Naruto tilted his head and giggled,

They were walking for 2 hours and tomoe found out naruto is feeling sleepy

He stopped and kneeled.. naruto who understand what he is doing, rode on his back, wrapped his arms on tomoes neck and fell asleep..

Tomoe smiled and said '' well, that was fast ''

'' indeed '' a voice said which made tomoe put his guard,

'' whoever you are, come out! Or I'll force you'' tomoe said in a soft yet strong voice,

'' I don't mean any harm, tomoe-kun.. I have search for you! For years '' tomoe turned to his left only to see a old man..

But this old man.. he feels familia-

'' Mikage? '' '' that's is right tomoe-kun.. oh, you can tell me a story, sti down here '' mikage sat down on a log and gesturing tomoe to sit with him, tomoe nodded and sat while placing the sleeping kit on another log to sleep on..

Hours later

'' oh… such a hard life he lived '' miage said as anime ears start pouring out of his old eyes,

Tomoe rolled his eyes and thought ' that's the mikage I know '

But mikage then turned serious as he sat straight and looked at tomoe and to the kit and back to tomoe..

He sighed, '' tomoe-kun… Im getting old… I felt my time is coming near… '' tomoe widen his eyes but understood it as he nodded slowly..

'' I have lived for so many years.. I even forgot what age I am right now… considering that im 1002 year old when … nanami was alive… so I think im more of a 4 million year old right now …. But anyway, I felt my source of life leaving and the shrine has no heir.. I plan on taking you as the heir but knowing you… I don't even want to think what you will do of what will happen if you are the land god.. ''

Tick, a vein popped out on tomoe's head,

'' I get it mikage but get to it mikage, spit it out '' tomoe said clearly annoyed

'' I plan on making this kit the next land god… and you as his familiar… '' this caused tomoe to widen his eyes and yelled '' ARE YOU CRAZY?! ''

'' nnn… '' naruto rolled to his side and his kitsune ears twitching in pain as they pressed on his head..

'' are you insane?! '' tomoe hissed , mikage smiled an said, '' yes tomoe, yes, after all you have to take care of young naru here, so you must take care of him by being a familiar once again.. naru-chan is perfect as the next land god, he has a good heart, and a good will… he is the perfect land god.. and you tomoe will be his next familiar ''

Tomoe sighed in defeat as he walked to naruto and ruffled his hair..

Mikage kissed narutos forehead leaving the land god mark and 'innocently' pushed tomoe to naruto to kiss him and

'' Unite Forthwill , You Shall '' and with that,

'' Yay, Naru-chans the land god and tomoe-kun is a familiar! Again ''

Good thing naruto was asleep or else he would see tomoe's red faced face

Naruto P.O.V

I fluttered my eyes open and looked around the room..

I wonder… whose room is this? It is well made with good furniture..

I threw the covers away and stand up only to see tomoe leaning by the Japanese door..

'' why are you throwing the covers away? ''

I smiled sheepishly and said '' uhhh… they got bed bugs? ''

He narrowed his eyes on me and said '' that's more like a question than a statement naruto ''

'' nee, tomoe? Is this your house? '' he shook his head and said to me boredly, '' its yours Naru ''

..

…

'' oh ''

…

..

'' wait.. WHAT?! '' tomoe winced at the volume of my voice, '' what do you mean its mine?! This place looks rich enough to prove its not mine! And don't call me NARU! ''

He sigh but smirk,

'' I can call you whatever I choose '' '' tch, bastard '' '' that's Tomoe to you, Naru ''

I ignored him and I felt my stomach growling..

'' Koteru, Hikari, Get her some breakfast ''

'' Hai~~~ tomoe-sama ''

' tomoe-sama?'

I watched as the two children stood up who wore wask, One had a mask of a U eye and its tounge was out

The other one was a mask of a happy girl that had small swirls on the cheek and a big smile, and the other ..

'' who are they? Why did you tell me I own this house when thye called you ' tomoe-sama' ? ''

He sighed and gently rubbed by ear which I purred…

Wait..

purred?

I put my hands to my mouth with widened eyes, I looked at tomoe who just smirked,

'' nice…. Naru can purr ''

I glared at him

'' anyway, you are a god ''

Wait what?

A god?

Me?

A god?

A no named orphan with a bijuu sealed in him who have a fox features and the pariah of his village is a god?

Whats next, he tells me I am his boss?

'' ahahhahahahah, nice joke tomoe! Nice! ''

He just slapped himself and just sighed more..

'' you are the land god, one who is the owner of this shrine and has purity powers… and im your familiar ''

'' Naru-sama here is your wonderful breakfast! ''

'' it has eggs and bacon on it and a happy smile of ketchup a- Naru-sama, are you okay? '' Hikari asked as she wave her hand to naruto's face who had a blank face..

.

..

'' Naru-sama? ''

…

….

'' Naru? ''

…..

…

Thump

'' I think you broke him tomoe-sama '' hikari and koteru said in unison

'' hmmmm… I think… I did? ''

The two guardians of the shrine face palmed and said ' idiot'

KiraXFanficLoverX

OWNS THIS STORY!


	3. The Wrecked Team And The Training PART 2

KiraXFanficLoverX

Hey guys! Im just a beginner in Fanfiction so i dont know any of the political or some stuff here so please bear with me! Oh, Naruto and Kamisama Hajimemashita aren't mine! Im sorry but this could be ... ahhh... y-yaoi pairings... DONT KILL ME PLZ! a-and please go visit some other stories if you dont like my story or the pairings... im sorry!

Wonders

Konoha

'' Im such a horrible teammate! Wahhh '' sakura cried in the team 7 grounds, sitting on a ground while hugging her knees as she cries..

While sakura is crying to to end, sasuke was attacking a poor tree with a kunai, his blazing sharingan is on as his tears stream down..

'' damn… dobe… why?! '' he muttered as he slashed another attack on the tree

While kakashi just watched the completely wrecked genins ..

' Naruto… why did you have to die? Don't you know how it affect us? ' kakashi thought as a stray tear slids down to his face..

'' yada ''

'' come on now Naru-chan, you'll grow healthy and big! Your so weak that you can't even hurt a fly with your weight! '' tomoe said as he wiped fake tears

'' don't call me _that , _and no ''

'' Naru-chan ''

'' ..''

'' Naru-chan''

'' ….''

'' Naru ''

'' …''

'' Naru ''

'' .. ''

'' if you don't eat vegetables, then there will be no ramen for _YEARS _'' tomoe threatened..

This caused the boy to glare at him then begun eating the carrot..

'' YUCK! ''

'' Eat it naru-chan~ if I see there are left overs then no ramen tonight! ''

'' grumble… Shut up! and don't call me naru-chan! ''

Chuckles

'' stupid tomoe….. '' naruto grumbled and looked at his food…

'' AHH! I HATE VEGTABLES! ''

'' Okay now that little Naru is done eating his meal, let's practice your duties! '' Tomoe said with a CREEPY smile

''okay ! what do I do now Tomoe? '' Naruto smiled while his ears and his tail are twitching,

'' Well… ''

'' Damn it Tomoe ! this aren't God-Duties! This are a common household chores! '' Naruo complained while pulling out the weeds on the backyard,

'' Pull it Faster and firm! How can you be a good Land-God If you can't do this chore?! Firmly pull the weeds out not just quick pull! '' Tomoe just yelled at him while fanning himself,

'' Sweep it harder and faster! Sweep! Make sure the floor is clean! Make it sure not a single dust survives! ''

tomoe lectured Naru while Naruto just ran back and forth with a cloth in his hand while he cleaned the floor

'' Clean This! '' Tomoe ordered, And Naruto clean that

''Clean that!'' and Naruto rushed and cleaned this,

'' Clean those!'' and Naru rushed at the location and cleaned it

'' Arrange those! Pull those things! This ! there! That! ''

And the 5 hours of teaching the 'EASY' tasks, was spent of Tomoe ordering and teaching Naru the duties of a Land-God

After cleaning, Naru- I mean Naruto was panting and resting on his futon..

'' Naru-sama, drink the holy and refreshing spring water ! '' Koteru and Hikari said in unison

Naru took it and drank the water in one gulp,

'' Koteru and Hikari, Go and bring the things I prepared '' Tomoe ordered,

'' Hai Tomoe-sama! '' and with that, the two spirits took off,

''Naru, are you okay ? '' Tomoe asked in a gentle voice, he caressed the blonds forehead,

Naruto, blushed at the skin-contact, but hid it , ' w-what the heck?! '

Tomoe who is only clueless just took the uncomfortable feeling naru had as a sign of ' im fine '

Tomoe sign as koteru and hikari came,

'' .. water? '' naruto asked, he tilted his head slightly while his tail swished side to side as he blinks in confusion,

'' Y-yes.. water.. I want you to turn this water into sake by writing sake in this talisman and putting it in the water''

Tomoe instructed while keeping the blush off,

'' ohhhh… '' naruto said with a expression :O

'' j-just do it! '' Tomoe said while controlling his blush,

Since the oblivious and dense blond didn't know why Tomoe was blushing, Naru wrote on the talisman 'SAKE' and laid it on the water,

'' koteru, take a sip '' Tomoe ordered

Koteru nodded he grabbed a wooden spoon and took a sip of the liquid..

Koteru beamed and said '' It's a delicious! …. Water! ''

Hikari and tomoe face faulted while naru sweat dropped with a sheepish smile.

'' ugh… Listen here Naru, before placing it on the water, close your eyes and concentrate on releasing a little energy to it okay? '' ' I think ' Tomoe said and thought afterwards

Naru smiled and said , '' OKAY! '' note, on cue, Tomoe, Koteru and Hikari winced,

' Note, Teach Naru to be calm and SILENT '

Naru Wrote on the talisman 'Sake' in Kanji and closed his eyes and released a little chakra and spiritual energy which he didn't know, and placed it on the water as he opened his Lilac slitted eyes.

Koteru tasted it once again and widened his eyes.

'' t-this is… '' '' I failed again? '' Naru said as he felt abit ashamed but..

'' IT IS THE BEST SAKE I EVER TASTED! '' Koteru yelled, Koteru was about to take another sip when Hikari took the wooden Spoon and took a sip which she beamed happily,

'' BEST SAKE EVER! '' Hikari squealed

Tomoe took the wooden spoon and Took a sip..

' wow… Tomoe took a sip of that cup… Elegantly… He's so composed a-and… Calm.. ' NAru thought as his tail swayed to the sides,

Tomoe's ears Twitched and let out a small smile, he placed the wooden spoon and went to Naru…

He placed a hand to his head and ruffled his hair,

'' You have done Great, Naruto '' Tomoe smiled to him while Naru blushed slightly from the closeness and from the compliment but, nonetheless, Smiled to him warmly ..

'' Thank you Tomoe! '' Naru Smiled as his ears twitched and his Tail Wagged..

And with that..

Is the start of a Lovely Servant-Master Relationship…

Or Will it Bloom to Another Relationship?


	4. Time is Running, Memories are Staying

Chapter 4 : Time is Running, Memories are Staying

It had been 4 years since Naruto became a silver fox and a land god. He had been a good land god, and Tomoe, his lovely familiar, told him he is in a land that doesn't have any affairs with ninjas and aren't obsessed with power rather, are more interested in entertainments, technology and such. That's why this land has higher technology than the Elemental Nations.

He also can control his fox abilities very well and his powers as the Land God.

Young Naruto have aged to the pained, lonely suffering 12 year old kit, to a happy, peaceful, cute feminine boy and lastly a damn oblivious 16 year old.

His skin lightened to milky skin that looks soft, and his face looked feminine with the high cheekbones, full pink lips, a cute nose, and big large lilac purple slitted eyes.

His soft, smooth, silky light blond hair that had white tips in them now reached below his shoulders and is often tied with a white ribbon, and above his head are his white foxy ears.

He was standing on the grounds of the shrine. Wearing a white kimono shirt that hugs tightly his feminine body form with a gold obi to secure it and long white sleeves that leaves the tips of his fingers shown, he wore white shorts that end's below his thigh with two golden bells that are in a yellow ribbon that rings as he moves or his white tail moves. He wears white knee socks and wears wooden sandals.

He looked like a girl, an innocent, pure, kind hearted girl.

Well, he has those requirements except for the girl part.

Tomoe still had his soft, silky silvery white hair that are often combed neatly unlike Naruto's spiky hair.

His pale white skin was still pale like the snow, and his purple slitted eyes that seem to stare at your soul is still there.

Nothing change to him that much, but he just grew more handsome and taller.

And while Tomoe still looked an 18 year old HANDSOME fox, he is older than that. Thou, as fast and quick mind Tomoe is, he realized he was falling for Naruto.

Tomoe was wearing his White Haori without the haori himo. He was also wearing white hakamas and also wears Tabi and Zori.

'' Tomoe! Tomoe! Look! It's a bird! '' Naruto turned to him smiling brightly with the same brightness as her slitted lilac eyes.

Tomoe smiled and said '' Hai, hai ''

It has been 4 years…

4 years since Naruto's death.

All the rookies, the konohamaru corps, inari and his family, koyuki, the rookies jounins, jiraiya and tsunade, and the ramen cookers mourned and surprising ly, hanabi.

Especially team 7….

Hanabi confessed what happened and Tsunade ordered angrily to kill who helped killing Naruto.

Tsunade was about to quit when an image of Naruto's dream to be the hokage made her stop and take her job seriously, but that didn't stop her to mourn.

'' Hokage, Team 7 here, You called ? '' Kakashi said

He still looked the same with the trademark icha icha paradise.

'' Kakashi-senseeeeeeeiiiiiii!'' Sakura said in a take-that-fucking-book-away-or-else-you'll-die-hard voice.

Sakura changed in 4 years, no longer was she the whiny weakling fan girl. Instead, a strong medic nin and a mini-tsunade.

Sakura had grown her hair to her shoulders and kept the headband on her hair with the bangs below her breast (A cup)

She was wearing a white top with the leaf symbol on the back and black shorts. She has a kunai holster in her left tie and wears white shinobi boots.

Sasuke Uchiha, wears ( the same in cannon) and had the same hair style and had grown more cold except for his teammate and unfortunately, his pervert sensei.

'' Hatake Kakashi, rank Elite Jounin, Uchiha Sasuke rank Elite Chuunin and Haruno Sakura rank Elite Chuunin. I had a mission for you, and a long one'' Tsunade said as she took out a scroll

Kakashi took the scroll from her and looked at her, Tsunade nods gesturing him to open it, and Kakashi did it.

_Mission: Go outside the Elemental Nation and Stay in the Modern Land_

_Rank: __**S**_

_Client: None_

_Details: Modern Land is said to be a huge land that is outside the Nation and doesn't bother us_

_Time Limit: As long as need be_

_Goal: Observe and Collect Information_

_Rewards: $ 20,365 ryo_

_20 golds_

_10 silver_

'' So… What now? '' Tsunade ask,

Kakashi looked at his once genin students who nodded at him and looked back at Tsunade wih his trademark eye smile '' Sure, when do we start?''

'' Now ''


	5. Crossing Pats Of Present and Past

Chapter 5: Crossing Paths of Present and Past

'' Wake up Naru-sama! You'll be late! '' Hikari shooked Naruto to try awake him.

'' Mmmm… raaaammmmeeennn!.. mmm… yuv u yamen.. '' Cue sweat drop on hikari

'' Naru-sama… WAKE UP YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL! '' Lie

'' GYAHHH! OH SCHOOL! SCHOOL! GAH! IM LATE!''

Naru bolted out of his futon and ran to their personal hot springs to bath with his bath utensils and his clothes.

10 minutes later

Naru messily wears his uniform which were white shirt with a white blazer red tie, white pants and white shoes.

'' Im ready! ''

.

..

Open shirt.

.

..

Barely tied neck tie

.

..

Wrong socks

.

..

Opened buttons of pants

.

..

'' READY?! YOUR READY?! YOU THINK YOUR READY GOING TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THAT?! I DON'T THINK SO!'' Tomoe yelled with rage in his eyes and ears stood high with anger and tail swishing angrily

'' I-im s-sorry T-tomoe… b-but im late! '' Came the whiny yet adorable answer of the kit infront of him.

'' Sigh, Come here '' Tomoe ordered

Naru Walked to him and sat down and then Tomoe fixed his uniform.

'' geez, your 16 already and you- ugh, no use scolding to a thick-headed idiot '' Tomoe said with a smirk

'' hey!'' Naru shouted

'' There, neat and clean'' '' Killing perfection freak'' Naru mumbled which Tomoe heard '' Your freak '' Tomoe joked but was surprised to see Naruto blushed '' S-shut up '' Naruto said and stomped off the room, with a red face.

Leaving Tomoe to smirk.

' YES! The time I deem myself worthy, I'll court you… soon'

'' So this is the Modern Land? How amazing! ''

'' Hn… quite impressive for civilians, I would say ''

'' Yare, Yare…. Let's go to this civilian school now, shall we? ''

'' Tomoe ! Hurry up! Were late! ''

'' Hai, Hai Naru-chan ''

'' Stop Calling me Naru-chan''

'' I mean, The White Prince ''

'' No i- AGH! ''

'' Heh'' Smirks

KAKASHI P.O.V

'' Class, I am your new teacher, Hatake Kakashi. My likes and Dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies are too many.. my dreams… are for you to find out ^.^ '' I said with a normal teacher outfit, but with the mask on and a white bandages covered my left eye.

All the students sweat dropped at my introduction but I just shrug it off.

'' Anyway, we have new students aswell, come forth please, Uchiha, Haruno ''

Sakura, was wearing the blouse with a red ribbon and a short black skirt, white socks and black shoes.

While Sasuke, was wearing a white shirt, black blazer, red tie, black pants and shoes.

And immediately

All the class squealed

'' THEIR SO HOT!''

'' OMG! LOOK AT HER HAIR AND EYES''

'' LOOK AT HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE A PRINCE!''

'' THEY LOOK LIKE MODELS!''

'' yea, they both look hot but their no good to the " _White Prince And the White Knight_" '' I raised my eyebrow at this, White Prince? White Knight?

'' I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, I dislike everything, my hobbies are none of your concern and my ambition is to be… a successful man''

'' I am Haruno Sakura, I like having friends, I dislike men who underestimate women, my hobbies are helping and studying, my ambition is to be a successful woman '' and Sakura and Sasuke went back to their sit

'' now that's done, let's get to the attendance. Raise your hand and answer me if you get called okay? ''

'' HAi sensei '' the class replied

'' Akayama Abas ''

'' Here''

'' Akatatsu Ryo''

'' Sup! ''

'' Annatsu Sui ''

'' Im here Sensei ''

'' Beratsu no Mira ''

'' HERE! ''

'' Beratsu no Muno, Twins huh?''

'' HERE! AND YEP! ''

'' Enzaki no Kin ''

'' Hmph! here ''

'' Riozaku Haru ''

'' Here, so boring ''

'' Rosuke no Via ''

'' Hi ''

'' Sakamaki Kanato ''

'' im here sensei ''

'' Mukami Azusa, ''

'' H-here ''

'' Higurashi Kagome ''

'' Present! ''

'' Umina no Via ''

'' Uzu- '' I widened my eyes as the name I read gave me a mixture of emotions, worry, relief, confusion.

'' Gomen! Gomen! Im sorry were late Sensei '' A melodious, kind, happy voice said by the door, I felt shock and anxiety builds in me..

I looked at a young boy in 16,

He had pale white skin, soft light blond hair with the endings are white, lilac purple slitted eyes and whisker marks.

He wore the white version of the school and he looked very angelic yet feminine.

Another boy walked in and wore the same uniform at the shorter, feminine boy.

The taller boy had pale white hair that are neatly combed, purple slitted eyes and fair skin.

But what caught my attention was the feminine boy who looked like _him.._

The feminine boy didn't seem to see me.

He walked infront the class with the taller guy and said

'' To the new students, This guy here is Mikage Tomoe! And Im-'' I widened my eyes and Sakura and Sasuke widened theirs when I heard his name

'' Im Uzumaki Naruto! Please be nice to me and Tomoe, Dattebayo! ''


	6. Familiar Faces, Familiar Protector

Chapter 6: Familiar Faces, Protective Familiar

Authors P.O.V

'' –Uzumaki Naruto! Please be nice to me and Tomoe! Dattebayo!''

The class had different reactions

The civilian students squealed, while The shinobi's widened their eyes in shock

'' Excuse me Sensei, Your new here right? May I please know your name?'' Tomoe asked

'' Ah! So-So! What's your name Se-'' Naruto turned to Kakashi and had widened his eyes and quicklied pointed Kakashi

'' K-Kakashi-sensei! What the hell are you doing here?! D-don't tell me-'' Naruto's attention turned to find two person and quickly succeed,

'' Do you know us, By chance? D-O-B-E '' Sasuke taunted

'' HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR WHITE PRINCE! ''

'' YA! YOU'R JUST A COMMONER TO THEM! DON'T INSULT NARUTO-SAMA''

'' I HOPE YOU GET PUMMEL BY THE WHITE KNIGHT! ''

The shinobi narrowed their eyes at this

' Naruto's the white prince? '

'' Naruto, are you alright? '' Tomoe worringly placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder who quickly snapped

'' Oh, right! I knew your name since Tomoe told me, ehehehe. He said there is a new teacher by the name Kakashi person with 2 students! It's just too suspicious to have two new students and a new teacher in a classroom, right? '' The shinobi's flinched at his words

' He isn't this smart! ' they all thought (shinobi)

'' And please, Uchiha-_san, _refrain insulting me. I may not be cruel but I won't tolerate someone who just insulted me''

Naruto said with a glare

'' Naruto, let's go '' '' Hai-Hai! ''

Naruto sat by the window, while Tomoe sat next to him

Tomoe snapped his attention to the one-eye teacher and told him with an icy voice '' Well? When are you going to start the lesson? Hatake ''

'' Errmm… Sorry anyway, will talk about Big cats and their life-''

All day, Naruto avoided the three like plague and would make excuses and would think an escape routes.

Tomoe, figured out that Naruto was avoiding them while the three attempt to catch him, so in every chance he got, he stayed closer to Naruto.

But alas, Tomoe had been called by Narukami in their 5th Period so Naruto is all on his own.

'' Class is Dismissed '' and the teacher, Hatake Kakashi walked out and all students including Haruno and Uchiha.

Naruto pretended to do something before going home, '' Sorry Mira-chan, Muno-kun and Sui-chan. But I have to do something so I can't walk home with you''

Mira and Muno have identical brown chestnut hair and apple green eyes, just smiled '' it's okay Naru-kun''

Sui had black curly hair and blue eyes '' yea, Naru-kun, It's okay so see ya!''

'' Yea, See ya tomorrow!'' and the three friends walked

Naruto's smile vanished and laid his head on his desk

'' Uwaa~ I can't believe the shinobi's are here! and worse, it's them! ''

'' So you really are alive ''

Naruto snapped his attention and looked to see his former teacher, Hatake Kakashi smiling at him with his full ninja gear on

'' I-I thought y-you left already! '' Naruto shouted

'' Obviously not, Dobe''

'' Have you forgotten already that were ninjas? Shinobis? ''

'' S-sasuke! Sakura! '' Naruto widened his eyes more as he looked at his two ex-team mates

'' We missed you Naruto '' Sakura said

'' Did you know how much pain we had gone through? The people in the village were in pain! We missed you, dobe '' Sasuke said in anger

'' Sasuke, control your anger. And Naruto, come with us '' Kakashi said

Naruto widened his eyes and took a steps back

'' C-come with you? Are you crazy! I don't want to go to.. that village! '' Naruto said

The three shinobi's widened their eyes and quickly narrowed them

Sasuke and Sakura holds Naruto's arm

'' Whether you like it or not '' Sasuke icy voice said

' This is Naruto, somehow, he changed' Kakashi thought

' Dobe… you change too much ' Sasuke thought

' Naruto… what happened to being a Hokage?' Sakura thought

The three thought he was going to come willingly but instead, shook his ex-team mates arms around him and quickly ran to the window

'' After him! '' Kakashi ordered

'' Tomoe-kun, How's my cute little fox? '' Narukami asked, she had loved Naruto

'' His f- '' Tomoe's eyes widened and stand up

'' Ora, Ora, It's rude to stand infront of your guest Tomoe-kun'' Narukami playfully said

'' Narukami, let's go…. Naruto is in danger''

'' What! My little kitling is in danger! Let's go! '' Nurakami yelled

Naruto ran and ran through the thick forest

' Where to go?! Where?! Ahh! Mizuki-kun might let me stay with him for awhile! ' Naruto thought

'' Naru-chan? What cha doin' here? '' A man with silver hair and green eyes asked

'' Mizuki-kun! I need help! S-some ningens are after me! '' Naruto yelled as he quickly dodged a kunai

'' Well then, Let's go! '' The two ran and ran

Until a few hours passed, they thought no one was after them so Naruto lain in the grass in exhaustion

'' pant pant pant, Lost them right M- eppp! '' Naruto looked at mizuki knocked out and looked to see the three shinobi's

'' Let's go, Naruto. To your home '' Kakashi commanded

'' N-no! ''

'' Naruto, Let's go and come home please! '' Sakura begged

'' No! that village is not my home! '' Naruto protested but was grabbed by the arm roughly by Sasuke

'' What do mean ' Not home' ?! you were born their! Grew up their!'' Sasuke said squeezing his arm

'' O-ow '' Naruto winced at the pain

Naruto's light blond hair with white tips covered his face as his mood becames depressing

'' Good '' Sasuke said as he thought Naruto given up

'' no.. '' Naruto whispered

'' What? '' Kakashi asked

'' No '' in a larger voice now

'' Huh?'' Sakura wondered

'' I said NO! TOMOE! '' Naruto screamed

When Sasuke was about to yell at him, he was kicked by the side away from Naruto and crashed into a tree

The two shinobi's, Kakashi and Sakura put on their guard when they saw two people entered the field

They looked to see Tomoe only in a Purple Haori, and Purple Hakamas. With two triangular ears on top of his head and a fox tail

While they looked at the other one who had long lightish blue hair, purple eyes, a purple diamond mark on her forehead.

She was dressed in an elegantly kimono and had a Japanese gold crown on her head

She glared at the shinobi's but looked at Naruto and cooed like he was a baby

'' My darling fox! Are you alright? Who hurted you? Was that stupid ningen with black hair did this to you? GRR! NINGENS! ''

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Narukami and mostly at Tomoe

'' Ningens? Aren't all of you Ningens? '' Kakashi said holding a kunai

Narukami exploded in anger and shooted lightning at Kakashi who dodged

'' Im a God! Not a human! You stupid worthless piece of trash! Im the Thunder God! '' Narukami said as she tried shooting Kakashi who dodged, barely.

'' Hmph, Narukami, stop. We came here for Naru-sama '' Tomoe said as he closed his fan and helped Naruto stand up

Naruto hugged Tomoe tightly behind as he looked at the Shinobi's

'' Naruto, Let's go home! Back to the village! And be a shinobi again! Please '' Sakura plead

''Dobe! Let's go home, now! '' Sasuke sain as he stood up

'' Naruto, I thought you want to be a Hokage, protect the vllage? '' Kakashi said baiting him but ended failed

Naruto began to tear up and wind soon began gathering and plants began to act up strangely

'' WAHHHH! ''' Naruto screamed

On top of his hair were white fox ears as his human ears disappeared, his clothing changed from a student into a white Kimono with long sleeves, yellow obi and white thigh shorts, knee socks and wooden sandals, and behind him is a swishing white fox tail.

'' YOU JUST DON'T KNOW! I WANT TO GO BACK! BUT HOW CAN I?! HOW CAN I BE A HOKAGE WHEN THEY HATE ME?! HOW CAN I WHENTHEY WOULD ABUSE ME?! HOW CAN I WHEN MY EXISTANCE IS A CURSE TO THEM ?! WAHHHHH! '' Naruto screamed

'' Calm down Naru '' Narukami said comfortingly as Naruto cried on her and she rubs his back

'' Narukami, let's go. Mizuki, wake up! '' Tomoe yelled as he kicked Mizuki

'' OWWWW , Im awake! A- Naru-chan?! You ningens! '' Mizuki snarled as he glared at the three shocked shinobi's

Tomoe sighed but placed his attention to the three shocked shinobi's and glared icily

'' He will never come back, as long as the villagers hate him for what he has so if I were you, I would suggest you to stop or I and the other Gods will obliterate your pathetic village!

Naru-sama is my God and he deserves a good life not a life with ningens spitting at him, so shut up '' Tomoe yelled as they disappeared

'' NARUTO! '' The three shinobi yelled as they disappeared and left nothing but a note

_Earth Shrine_

_Owner: Naruto_

_Protector: Tomoe_

_Dear Ningens_

_Tomorrow Morning at 9 o'clock, Come to the Shrine and I will explain everything. You may bring your Leader and her trusted people, but I repeat, bring your pathethic selves and your worthless leader and two of her ningen companions, as long as you don't bothe Naruto-sama_

_Sincerely by _

_Tomoe_


End file.
